Secrets
by TroypayXZashleyX4Ever
Summary: They'd been best friends for life, without anybody knowing. Their Friendship turned into a love Relationship. Can they keep themselves a secret from the others? TROYPAY. Please R&R!
1. Trailer

**They were supposed to hate each other,**

_Sharpay strutting across the hall._

_Flashes to Troy bouncing his basketball._

**That's what their friends thought.**

_Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Zeke etc._

_Flashes to Ryan._

**But the real truth was…**

"Is this how it's supposed to be?"

"I suppose so"

**They were never inches apart.**

_Troy and Sharpay together in the Bolton's garden._

_Troy squirts Sharpay with the hose._

_She screams._

**Every minute they spent together…**

"Troy put me down!"

"Okay!"

_He jumps into the Evans Pool._

**They became closer than you could get.**

_Troy putting his arms around Sharpay._

_He picks her up and twirls her around._

_Flashes to Sharpay and Troy kissing in the night._

_Flashes to Sharpay and Troy kissing in the pool at night._

**But Trouble stirs when your friends… **

"Something's wrong"

"They're not telling the truth"

**Find out**

_Chad walks along with Troy_

"What are you doing with her, you're meant to hate her?!"

_Flashes to Sharpay and Ryan_

"Sharpay it's not right. You and Troy it doesn't mix!"

**They even do the worst.**

"We got to break them up"

_Flashes to Gabriella running after Sharpay._

"Sharpay…Troy's cheating on you"

"What?!"

**Will it work?**

"Hey Sharpay-"

"Save it Troy"

_Sharpay walks right past him._

**Or will the couple keep on going?**

"I need you to believe me"

"Okay I do"

_Troy leans in for a kiss_

**Do their friends give in?**

_Chad, Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan stand opposite Troy and Sharpay._

"We're really sorry, we made it all up"

"Can you forgive us?"

**Secrets**

"No matter what they think you'll always be mine"


	2. Our Regular Day

It was a typical day at East High. The Musical was over; it was the beginning of winter. Well because of Global Warming, winter was starting off hot. Sharpay and Ryan walked into school. Sharpay strutted forwards to her locker. She opened her pink locker and looked at herself in her mirror, whilst getting books out. She could see out of the corner of her eyes, that Troy came into school. She smiled as he came in, but when Chad followed, she stopped. "Okay Drama Queen on, Nice Shar off" Sharpay said to herself.

"Look who it is. Are you sure all that make up isn't going to freeze on your face?" Chad asked.

"Ooo" All the basketball players said.

"Wow it takes real brains to put that one forward (!)" Sharpay strutted.

"OOO" The boys said.

"Chad you got told!" Troy said.

"Whatever" Chad said.

Sharpay chuckled and walked off.

Troy secretly winked at her.

Sharpay smiled and strutted away.

"Wow, Sharpay that's a pretty high comment" Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"Normally you'd shout at those freakish Wildcats but you seemed pretty cool" Ryan said.

"Uh…tired just sleepy" Sharpay lied.

She walked off to her first class.

"Mm" Ryan sighed.

It Social Studies for both Sharpay and Troy. What's the point of sitting in class listening to your teacher blabbing about respect? Blame the dude who invented school!

Anyway, being social meant bonding really. Bonding wasn't easy for Troy or Sharpay if you had Chad or the students in your class. What the heck! It isn't easy even if you've got your teacher there.

Sharpay and Troy sadly sat on different tables. But one thing made their connection…technology. Thank the guy who invented Phones, the Internet, the T.V and a whole bunch of other metal stuff. Troy got his phone out.

Thankfully the class was above talking level but hey! It's SOCIAL studies. Social Talk. Well besides the subject people were talking about what they saw on TV last night or which boy or girl they think is hot, etc. **(A/N: Well I watched The Mummy last night but we don't need to talk about that.)**

Troy went onto messages.

_Hey Shar, boy I'm bored sitting all the way over here! It's no fun when the whole school thinks I hate you. Troy x._

Sharpay's phone thank the Lord was on silent.

She chuckled at his message.

_Hi Troy. Ha ha. I'm pretty dead myself anyway. It isn't fun when I'm not meant to like you. Darn! Shar xox._

"Troy why are you laughing at your phone?" Chad asked.

"Uh…just laughing…at this funny picture!" Troy lied.

"Okay…" Chad said.

Troy looked over to Sharpay who smiled.

It was the end of the day. Sharpay waited remorsefully for her brother. She was listening to Ayo Technology- 50 Cent ft Justin Timberlake.

She sighed blankly. Most of the school had gone. Someone brushed past her. It was Troy.

"May I ask you something, Ms. Evans?" He asked in a posh British Accent.

"Why yes, you may Mr. Bolton" Sharpay played along.

"What would a young pretty girl like you being doing here on her own?" He asked, still rolling the posh accent.

"I am waiting for my brother thank you very much" Sharpay said.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her brother coming.

"You better skit it" She said.

"Sure thing. I'll call you tonight?" He asked, walking away.

"Sure, see you" She smiled.

Ryan walked over.

"Ugh well you took your time!" Sharpay said.

"Don't blame me! It's that Gym teacher," Ryan answered. "Shar why were you talking to Bolton?"

"I wasn't, he just walked past" Sharpay lied.

"Okay..well let's go then," Ryan said.

They got into Sharpay's convertible and went home.

At home Sharpay went up into her bedroom.

The ringtone on her phone went off. She saw the caller ID said 'Troy.'

(SSharpay TTroy)

S- Hey what's up?

T- Nothing much, just wanted to hear your voice.

S- Oh that's cute.

T- Hearing Chad blabbing on about how we should trip you up in school, just made me sick.

S- Well just tell him that he wouldn't want to wake up underwater.

T- Ha ha, that's funny.

S- (giggles) I thought so to.

T- Well its kind of fun keeping our friendship a secret.

S- Yeah. I read a book once-

T- Oh you read? (!)

S- Shut up…and these best friends kept a secret hiding place up in an old house, they had always shared their secrets etcetera.

T- Mm cool.

"Shar?" Ryan asked.

S- Got to go!

T- Talk to you later yeah?

S- Sure bye

Sharpay went downstairs. "Yes Ryan?" She asked.

"Could you get me a soda?" Ryan asked.

"Oh!" Sharpay moaned.

She walked into the kitchen and got a soda out of the fridge.

Her phone was on the counter.

BUZZ.

'New Message'

Sharpay opened the message.

'_Getting bored not talking!'_

She laughed at Troy's message.

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked.

"Oh! Sorry forgot about the soda!" She ran to him chucking the can to him. Thankfully it did not land on his head.

She ran upstairs.

She dialed his number.

"You can't rest for one minute can you?" She giggled.

"Nope" He simply said.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked.

"I just wanted to hear your voice" he flirted.

"You've heard it a lot!" She said.

"So?"

"So you're costing me minutes"

"Worth it!"

"Is it?"

"I suppose not"

"I'm only kidding, I love your voice too"

"I knew you would"

"See you at school tomorrow"

"See you too"


	3. Funny how that works out!

Sharpay felt indeed spectacular. She loved talking to Troy. He brought happiness to her mind, not saying Ryan didn't. She was up and fresh as she walked into school. She was just...happy Sharpay inside, but on the outside, Ice Queen.

Troy saw her from the corner of his eye. He smiled happily. "Mornin' Troy" Chad said.

"Uh...hi Chad" Troy said, startled and taking his eye of Sharpay.

"What's up?" Chad asked.

"N-nothing" Troy stuttered as he watched Sharpay walk away.

"Why you looking at her?" Chad asked.

"Uh...i wasn't, I was just looking at the Poster behind her" Troy lied.

The Bell Rang

"Better get to Homeroom" Troy quickly skitted to Homeroom.

"Since when do you want to get to homeroom quickly?" Chad asked.

As Troy got to homeroom, he saw Sharpay sitting on her desk. He smiled, She smiled.

Chad sort of nudged him from behind. Troy pushed himself towards his desk.

He didn't want to, he just wanted to look and talk to her. It made him feel more than East High's most popular kid and the star Basketball player.

* * *

School went without a flash. It was so boring. Secret smiles, secret texts. It was fun for Troy and Sharpay though. They love'd to do everything secretly. 

Ryan was had left already, for Baseball practise.

Sharpay didn't have her car today. darn!

She was waiting on her own. Waiting for her Dad.

Troy saw her. "Hey Shar" He said.

"Troy!" She waved.

He headed towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my Dad to pick me up" She replied.

"Bit late isn't he?" he smirked.

"I-" She was interrupted by her phone.

_Sharpay, i won't be able to pick you up, i'm running a little late, could you ask one of your friends to take you? from Dad._

"Funny how that works out" Sharpay said.

"Yeah. So i suppose i should be the friend to take you" Troy said.

"I suppose so" Sharpay said.

He smiled and they started to walk down the road.

"I love talking to you" Troy said.

"Oh flirting are we?" She asked. Troy thought the look she was giving him, was so cute.

"No..." He replied.

_'Yes' _He thought.

"Okay...well this is my stop," Sharpay stopped in front of her huge house. "See you later Troy." She kissed his cheek and started to head to the door.

He didn't move. He just stared at her.

_'Please say come in' _He thought.

Sharpay turned around and smiled.

"You wanna come in?" She asked.

_'Funny how that works out' _Troy thought.

"Sure" He said.

She giggled and they walked in.

"Want anything to drink? Eat?" She asked.

"Just some juice please" Troy answered. She always asked that when he came.

Troy was pretty much comfortable with Sharpay's house. He had come about a thousand times. 8/10's of that was kindergarten up to 4 grade. The other 2 were him coming secretly.

Sharpay walked in with Troy's favourite juice.

"Thanks" He lightly said.

"so what do you want to do?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know..." Troy answered, putting the drink down. "Maybe a little tickle could be fun!"

He grabbed Sharpay and started to tickle her.

"Ah! TROY...STOP!" She screamed through her laughs.

"Not until you say it" He said.

"No" Sharpay said.

"say it" Troy said.

"Fine! Troy Bolton is the Hottest Boy on Earth and I want to marry him!" Sharpay shouted.

Troy stopped, now they were inches away from each other.

They leaned in but then the shaking of a door handle.

"Troy...it's Ryan, hide!" Sharpay whispered.

"Where?!" He whispered back.

She shoved him into the closet.

Ryan opened the door.

"What's up sis?" He asked.

"Nothing...just relaxing" She lied.

"Oh well i'm going to have a shower" He ran upstairs.

Troy came out of the closet. "Next time, can you not push me that hard?" He laughed.

"Sorry" She smiled. "You better go before Ryan comes down."

She kissed his cheek, which made him go a little weak at the knees.

"I'll call you tonight"

"Sure thing, see you Troy"


	4. Nice soaking

**You guys are such cool beans! I never knew i'd get so many reviews for the first 3 chapters! I love you guys, keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Once again, Troy saw Sharpay in homeroom. She smiled, he smiled. His look said, 'i had fun yesterday.' She chuckled under her breath. Ryan got a little suspicous. Sharpay seemed somewhat happy to see Troy. He sat in his seat. 

Whilst Darbus babbled on, Chad's head was about to hit the table, Jason could have filled a bucket with drool, Taylor and Gabriella were at snoring stage. Ryan's hat was covering his snoring face. Troy and Sharpay were basically the only ones still alive!

**The Bell Rang.**

Chad's head did smack the table, Jason wiped the drool of his shirt, Ryan jumped and Taylor and Gabriella snorted as they woke up. As they exited Homeroom, Sharpay and Troy just couldn't stop looking at each other.

Troy got his phone out, without getting into trouble.

_'Shar, want to come to my house after school? Troy x'_

His phone vibrated.

_'Yeah, sure thing. Shar xox'_

He practically 'YESED!' in his head.

* * *

**Lunch**

1 hour of free time, 1 hour of eating the grubby muck the lunch ladies sploshes on your tray, 1 hour of talking to your best mate, 1 hour of girls looking at the Jocks from across the cafeteria. Just 1 hour of anything. Ryan and Sharpay sat with Kelsi up on the higher floor. Whereas Troy and the Wildcat Jocks sat way deep down. It was like being seperated from your Mum at the shopping centre, when you were a kid, but without the crying. Once again technology was the only thing that could keep the two connected. No, i'm not talking about your mother and yourself when you were lost at the shopping centre.

Troy was so bored listening to Chad blabbing on about Sharpay the Ice Queen, he decided to started texting Sharpay.

_'Hey Shar, bored all the way down here! This lunch is a waste of my life. Troy x.'_

Sharpay chuckled at his message.

Ryan tried to sneak a peek but was unsuccessful.

_'Ha ha. It's pretty much the same all the way up here. It's a good thing, cell phones were invented. Shar xox'_

"Who's that?" Chad asked.

"Uh..no one, just looking through old messages" Troy badly lied.

_'It is a good thing. You still okay about coming over? Troy x'_

_'Yeah sure! Gotta go, twin brother getting suspicous Shar xox'_

* * *

Whilst waiting for her twin to disappear into his bedroom, Sharpay was busy trying to pick something nice to wear. The weather was scorching! She finally found a outfit. She said 'see ya' to her brother. 

Troy's house was 2 doors down.

She knocked on it, happily.

Troy opened it.

"Hey Shar" He pulled her in quickly.

"What's the rush?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing i just wanted you to come in" troy said.

**1 hour later**

They were in the garden. Troy was sweating from 'showing-off' his skillz to Shar.

"you've made me hot just watching you" Sharpay said, constantly waving her hand in front of herself.

"This might work..." He turned the hose on and sprayed it towards Sharpay.

"ahhhh!!!!" sharpay screamed.

"Troy stop!!!" She screamed, whilst laughing.

the hose got harder, which then lost control. Sharpay managed to pick it up. She sprayed Troy.

"Woah! Oh!" He shouted.

They were now both drenched. Their hair was soaked.

Troy turned the hose off.

"What a way to keep each other cool!" Troy said.

"Urgh! My hair!" Sharpay said.

"Ha ha!" Troy laughed.

"You're dead Troy Bolton" Sharpay started to run after him, whilst he ran.

"Not if you can catch me" Troy said.

BEEP BEEP

It was Troy's phone.

"You have 1 new message"

_'Troy it's Chad, we're coming over in 4'_

"oh, you gotta get outta here, before they come" Troy said.

"Okay, bye see you!" Sharpay yelled as she ran off.

"bye shar!"


	5. Troypay's Star

**Hey again cool beans! This is a beginning part of which you've been waiting for...Troypay goes a tiny little romantic!!!**

* * *

Again it was your average day. Everyone was still the same. Troy and Sharpay loved the night before. They loved getting each other soaked. Especially because they were together at the time. 

"Have you got your English assignment?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, 4 pages" Sharpay said.

"I misplaced mine" Ryan said, with a worried look on his face.

Sharpay pulled out something.

"Here" She handed his essay to him.

"Oh thank you!" He hugged her.

"Uh...losing air" Sharpay said.

"Sorry" Ryan said. "Well i have to see Ms. Luciano about our Spanish test."

"See you" Sharpay said, turning towards her locker.

She felt a pair of warm hand cover her eyes.

"Morning Troy" She said.

He took his hands off her eyes and looked directly into the chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Good morning" He greeted her.

She was barely listening, as she stared right into his blue eyes of his.

Well let's put it this way, none of the two were listening.

Lost in Eyes.

"Uh...um shouldn't you be meeting Chad?" Sharpay finally broke the silence.

"He can wait" Troy said, inching closer.

She inched away.

"Too late, he's already here" She walked away.

_'SO CLOSE!!!' _Troy thought.

He walked towards Chad.

"What's up?" Troy asked

"Hey. Were you talking to the Ice Queen?" Chad asked.

"No, why you ask?" Troy lied.

"You better not be" Chad said, not answering Troy's question.

* * *

The day whisked by without any complications. 

Sharpay and Ryan passed with A+'s in English.

Sharpay invited Troy over.

Ryan had baseball again.

The house bell rang.

Sharpay went to answer it.

Troy was there.

"Hey" She let him in.

"Ryan...baseball?" Troy asked.

"Yep" she simply answered.

They went outside.

"So hows avoid Chad going?" Sharpay asked, handing him his juice.

"Good, good. They're not suspecting anything" Troy happily answered.

"Ryan's been okay" Sharpay answered.

"I think Gabriella tried to ask me out" Troy said.

"Oh...wow" Sharpay said, quietly.

"she was like 'Troy do you want to come to my...' and i think the ending was house." Troy said.

Sharpay sort of coughed in her drink.

"Of course it would me" She said.

"I said no though. She'd be to much in my face, i would get to spend more time with you" Troy said.

"are you flirting with me?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe, maybe not"

* * *

**long after**

The two were sitting pool side. Both pairs of feet in the pool. Troy had one arm around Sharpay and her head was resting on his shoulder. Ryan was still at baseball. They probably had an after-party after the game.

The pair were looking at the stars.

"They're beautiful" Sharpay said.

"I know, sparkling...like you" troy said.

"That's the best one" Sharpay said, looking at probably the most twinkly star in the sky.

"That could be our star. Troy and Sharpay's star" troy said.

They both got up.

"Troy...Sharpay...Sharpay...Troy. TroyShar...SharTroy?" Sharpay was asking.

"How about Troy...pay? Troypay's star"

"Yeah...i like that, Troypay's Star"


	6. Sealed it with a kiss or two

**The second part of the last chapter. You guys who hoped and wished that Troypayness would come, has finally been granted! Have you seen Lucas Grabeels hair?!!!! It's awesome!!!! **

* * *

Troy picked Sharpay up and twirled her around in the night. It was beautiful. The moon and stars shimering reflection on the pool water. Sharpay loved it, it was like Tristan and Yvaine in Stardust. 

Troy stepped back and fell in the pool.

Sharpay went into hysterics. Troy resurfaced. His brunetty hair and blue eyes were shining. He pulled Sharpay in.

"Ah!" She screamed as the cold water surrounded her.

But when Troy's with you, he embraces you with his hugs.

She splashed him. He splashed her. He picked her up and brought her back down. He leaned in and she leaned in. It was sealed with a kiss. Actually more than _a _kiss, it was like a Stardust kiss. And Troypay's Star was twinkling. They'd never felt such a strong connection. Troy brought her closer to him. They pressed their forheads together. Intwined their fingers together. She loved him, he loved her. It was definately a Tristan and Yvaine moment.

They both got out of the pool, soaked, but they didn't give a damn. They both leaned for another perfect kiss. It felt as if the whole world was spinning around them and they were just still. They just wanted to stay there forever.

"Sharpay?"

"Oh shit, why does Ryan always have to ruin every single moment?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll hide" Troy said, running behind a bush.

"Wait!"

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Meet at the park 7.30" Troy said.

She nodded and walked to the door.

"Hey, Shar- why you all wet?" Ryan asked.

"Uh swimming in the pool" Sharpay kind of lied.

"In December?" Ryan asked.

"Y'know, just paddling and i'm going to dry off!" She said, running upstairs.

* * *

After a bit of hair-drying, cloth changing Sharpay walked to the park at approx 7.32.

She saw a figure standing by the lake, that was glistening.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar?" Troy asked.

She ran up to him.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked.

"To avoid any interruptions i thought we should spend some time alone" Troy said.

"I like where this is going" Sharpay said.

They both leaned in for a kiss which happened.

* * *

They were now both lying on the ground, staring up at the sky. **(A/N: Stardust moment. lol)**

"There's our star" Troy said.

"The stars are always beautiful" Sharpay said.

"Doesn't it seem oblivious that we're together?" Troy asked.

"What you mean BFF turning BM4L's then really BFFFFF's?!" Sharpay giggled.

"That's one way to put it" Troy said.

"God knows what would happen if the Wildcats's and Gabriella found out" Sharpay went quiet.

"Well they can find out when we get married and have 10 kids!" Troy laughed and Sharpay laughed.

"That's if we get that far" Sharpay said.

"What d'you mean by that?" Troy asked.

"I mean if the Wildcats find out tomorrow or so, they'll prevent us from dating!"

"IF they find out"


	7. Fun

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This a short chapter**

* * *

It was really beautiful the night before. They couple couldn't get each other out of their heads. 

Troy walked into school, with the Wildcats.

He'd never felt more happier in his life before.

Then the entrance slammed open. In walked the Evans twins.

"Is there ever going to be a time when someone can melt her?" Chad asked.

"And maybe even touch her heart with out it freezing them" Troy said.

"Oh Danforth, playing those same old jokes that can probably make babies cry and Bolton if anyone touched your heart i'm sure they won't be happy as basketball's" Sharpay smiled and walked away.

"Ooooooo..." The students said.

"Man, i can't believe you just got hacked by the Ice Queen!" Zeke laughed.

"Shut up, your snickerdoodles would make my Mom cry" Troy said.

The others sort of quietend.

That was pretty harsh. It almost sounded a little Ice Queen-ish.

"Kidding" Troy stuttered and walked to Homeroom.

* * *

It was science now. Chemistry. Blowing stuff up. No not your Mom's icky casserole. I mean chemicals. 

"This is so boring, no practical just talk" Chad said.

Troy pretended to be bored. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

He threw it back.

_'Sharpay, how are things? I loved last night. Hope to meet again, maybe after school? Troy x'_

Sharpay kicked a second note towards him.

_'Hey, of course i will meet you. Kisses!'_

He smiled at her note.

It wasn't creepy-beyond-belief.

**4 hours on**

School ended without a flash.

Ryan, thankfully had a Baseball Tournament.

Sharpay was listening to 'Hot-Avril L' on her IPod.

Someone jumped onto her.

"Ah!" Her earphone fell from her ears and she looked to see Troy.

"Troy you scared the living s out of me" Sharpay said.

"I'm just too happy to see my girlfriend" Troy said.

"Aw" Sharpay said.

"Where do you want to go now?" Troy asked.

"My house is free" Sharpay said.

They walked happily down the road.

* * *

Having some fun time watching television and what not, Sharpay and Troy had called it a day and it was only 3.30!

A few long kisses here and there.

Not aware that someone knew about them.


	8. Secret's Out

**My reviewers are now called Cool Beans. I just like it! I know dorky! Hope you all enjoy this Cool Beans☺♥.**

* * *

Troy walked into school the next morning. People staring at him, whispering to the person next to themselves. Laughing, snickering. 

_Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans?!_

_Troy's dating the Ice Bitch?!_

Uh-oh...

Chad forcefully walked up to him.

"Troy you're dating the Ice Bitch?!" Chad asked him.

_'Oh...shit'_

"No why you ask that?" Troy asked.

"Because Randy Flex said that he saw you with his own eyes" Chad said.

Minutes on and the doors flung open again.

This time the Evans twins. Everyone staring at Sharpay. She was used to it, but this was for a very different reason. As soon as she was the look on Chad's face, she realised.

Her and Troy's secret was out.

Out in the open.

The secret that made them feel alive to each other.

"Troy do you realise what this could do to your rep?" Chad asked.

Sharpay waited for a response.

"Yes..." Troy blankly answered.

"Then why?" Chad asked.

The students were now walking around, letting the Wildcats do their own thing.

The Bell Rang

Troy ignored his question and walked towards homeroom.

Everyone looked at him, even the daggers that Gabi and Taylor were giving him.

It was like hell but in a strange way.

* * *

In the cafeteria, all eyes were on Troy and Sharpay.

East High's Top Story!

They couldn't even look at each other.

Ryan was so angry.

Chad was beyond Angry.

He gave a shot dead glare at Troy.

If looks could kill Troy and Sharpay would be dead.

Not Literally Speaking.

Sharpay just couldn't think about what Ryan would say.

_Why?! Why are you dating Lunkhead Basketball Star?!_

She could just picture the fury in his eyes.

More importantly how we would prevent her from seeing him, afterall he was older than her by 2 minutes.

Oh it was cruel being the youngest.

* * *

Sharpay was at home watching Heroes.

Oh god how she wished she could have all the powers the Heroes had.

Ryan ignored her as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

There was her sidekick.

He sneakily open it and went onto the messages.

Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy!

Every recent message was from Troy.

He felt like throwing the sidekick at the window.

It was unfair, if Ryan dated Gabriella or Kelsi no one would say anything.

I guess Ice Queen & Basketball Star don't really go, but for Troy and Sharpay it so does.

Like two peas in pod.

Like Tristan & Yvaine.

Like Jack and Rose.

♥♥♥


	9. Over My Head

**Hey Cool Beans! I feel upset having the secret sent out, I don't own The Fray.**

**

* * *

**

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears  
_

Bored, just too much attention.

Troy walked into school. Chad walked in from behind. Troy just didn't want to talk and was pretty sure Chad did.

Then Sharpay walked in. But this time Ryan was beside her.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

If they layed eyes on each other, there would be chaos.

Chad gave Sharpay a look. So did the other Wildcats.

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

She hated Chad, Jason and every other Wildcat.

Everyone gave her crud looks.

Gabriella, Taylor. Kelsi wouldn't. She's too nice. Not in a bad way.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Troy saw the icy glare Ryan gave.

He shuddered inside at the thought of what him and Sharpay could face.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

Chad walked up behind Troy in Homeroom. "I don't know why but you're just in over your head"

_And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over... 

Troy felt stern about that comment. Who fkin cares about who he dates?!

He was pretty sure that Ryan thought that Sharpay was in Over Her Head.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_


	10. A Necklace so Fine

**Hey Cool Beans, thanks for the reviews, i want to get 100 by Chapter 13. It will really be grateful. PLEASE visit my new story Wildcat For One, please review it! Next Chap.**

* * *

Sharpay couldn't take the glaring, the spiteful looks that people were giving her. The only thing she could do was to...break up with Troy. 

No! That would totally wreck their whole relationship. It was exactly what the Wildcats wanted. No, she wouldn't give in to them so quickly. She was going to stick with him no matter what.

Troy walked into East High fairly quick, avoiding the occasional groans and moans.

He went to his locker which was opposite his girlfriend's locker. He thanked the Lord for that.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay said, arriving at her locker, alone.

"Oh hey Shar, i got you something last night" He handed her a small black box.

She opened and the thing inside glistened in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Troy it's beautiful" Sharpay said, holding up a silver necklace with T♥S engraved on it.

He took the necklace, undid it. She lifted up her ponytail and he placed it on her.

She looked happily into his eyes.

But she saw Chad appear from the entrance.

She whisked herself away from him. Troy started to walk in the other direction.

Chad quickly caught up with him.

"What were you doing then?" He anxiously asked.

"What's it to you?" Troy asked.

"You gave her something" Chad said.

"Does it really matter? Yes, i gave her a necklace. It just shows we're meant for each other" Troy said.

* * *

It was Free Period. Sweat, water, basketballs, hoops and the arrogant shouting and squealing of whistles. 

Wildcat B-Ball practise. And another chance for Chad to yell at Troy.

"I don't see why Troy" Chad said.

"Could you just leave me at peace with her?" Troy asked.

He was walking along the bleachers, Chad walked alongside.

"What are you doing with her, you're meant to hate her?!"

"No Chad you want me to hate her" Troy said. "And thankfully, it's not gonna work"

**Over at the other end**

In the music room, the twins were heading towards the exit.

"Sharpay, you and Troy, it doesn't mix" Ryan said.

"Ryan! Shut up!" Sharpay said, angrily.

"You don't make the decisions of my love life" Sharpay added.

"All i'm saying is that Bolton isn't right" Ryan said.

"Ryan, Troy gave me this necklace..." Sharpay brought the necklace forward.

Ryan was horrified by the gesture.

"He gave it to me, to tell me that NOTHING could get in our way" She emphisised.

She stomped off in the other direction.

He was really testing her temper.

She turned the corner and bumped into someone.

Troy.

"Hey" He said, helping her up.

"Hey" She said, lightly.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's okay. Why you still wearing your jersey and shorts?"

"I had to get out of practise, i couldn't stand Chad" Troy replied.

"But won't Coach be mad?" Sharpay asked him.

"He can get as mad as he wants, i just wanted to be with you" Troy said.

Sharpay blushed.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Evans no kissing in the hallways" Ms. Darbus said, walking past them both.

Departing from each other, the two goodbyed and went their seperate ways.


	11. The Plan and BreakUp

**Ello, Cool Beans! My reviews are getting higher. You know what i'm aiming for. Plz review my new story Wildcat for One. Me and ZacAshley are co-writing a new story. It will be under her name. REVIEW! I was about to kill myself writing this. REVIEW!!**

* * *

After watching Troy and Sharpay holding hands etc, Chad knew there was a way to end it. 

Breaking the pair UP!

He never thought it would come to this.

Anyway, he called Taylor, Gabriella and...Ryan.

"Okay i never thought i'd have to do this but...uh... Ryan were kinda need your helping breaking your sister's relationship with Troy" Chad said.

"Got it" Ryan said.

"So..." Taylor said. "How do we do this?"

"Well we could always lie?" Gabriella asked.

"There's a start" Taylor said.

"Okay we could just tell Sharpay that Troy's cheating on her and then she'll break up with him" Gabriella said.

"But what if she doesn't believe it?"Taylor asked.

"We'll get the girl to walk past them and say something like 'Hi Troy, see you after 7'" Chad said.

"Okie dokie"

* * *

**It was the End of School**

Time for Gabriella to break it to Sharpay,

Sharpay was at her locker, getting the remaining books out of her locker.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella ran to her.

"Gabriella? You're talking to me?" Sharpay calmly asked.

"Yeah i know, but Troy's Cheating On You!"

"WHAT?!" Sharpay screamed.

"We spotting him kissing...Candy...Thompson in the...gym" Gabriella lied.

"I can't believe him! I've known him since we were born!" Sharpay shrieked.

"That's it! I'm going to kill him!" Sharpay stormed in the other direction.

Gabriella couldn't face lying but it had to work.

She looked behind the corner to see Chad, Ryan and Taylor.

"Did it work?" Chad asked.

"Part 1, now she'll break up with him" Gabriella said.

Sharpay stormed into the gym, where she knew Troy would be.

"Hey Shar-" Troy was cut off.

"Save it Troy" She said, coldly.

"What?" Troy asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"You know very well what's going on!" Sharpay said.

"No i don't!" Troy said.

"We're breaking up!" Sharpay yelled.

"What?!" Troy asked, shocked.

"Breaking-Up! You cheated on me!" Sharpay shouted.

"What?! No i didn't!" Troy said.

"Yes you doing, Gabriella told me that Chad saw you kissing Candy fucking Thompson!" Sharpay was now breaking in tears.

"I never layed a finger on her!" Troy said.

"Hey Troy, pick me up at 7" Candy said and walked off.

Sharpay's eyes widened in pure shock. Troy was now bleaked out.

"Troy Bolton, you and me are now done!" She cried and ran out.

* * *

Chad, Gabi and Taylor watched as Sharpay ran out of the empty school and onto the empty school grounds.

"That shows it"

"Yeah, Troy and Sharpay are finished."


	12. Guilt and Aftermath

**Hey Cool Beans! I really would have thrown myself over writing that chap, but here's the next one. Enjoy and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Sharpay had never been so upset in her life. Her childhood friend, the boy she love the most had just pulled her hearts out. (not literally.)

**2 doors down**

Troy was overthrown. He was upset and ever so angry. Something sprung to mind before. He never talked to Candy and now Chad supposedly saw him and Candy 'Kissing.'

There was only one thing that got to his head. It was a sleazy trick.

A lie.

**Down the road**

Gabriella wasn't the lying type. She was the one to do that. Not only has she helped break 2 hearts, but she felt guiltier than ever. I mean Sharpay was...nice! She's nice when she has Troy beside her. Enough for a friend to take.

It was bad enough to see Sharpay run out of school crying. As Chad told her, the hardest things can make her cry.

**Back at the Evans**

Sharpay was just listening to her IPod and crying at the same time. She buried her head in her pillow.

Across the hall in her twins room stood a guilty Ryan. He couldn't bare to watch his sister cry her eyes out about something which didn't even happen. Over something that 4 people made up just to get the better of things.

He figured that he'd have to apologize to his sister sooner or she'll hate him forever and move to another state!

He got up and knocked on Sharpay's door.

No one answered.

She probably cried herself to sleep.

He walked downstairs.

Truth was she was wide awake. Fiddling with the Necklace that Troy gave her. She wondered if she'd ever wear it again or just bury it beneath all her clothes in her closet.

She got up and went towards her walk-in closet. She found a shoe box and placed the necklace in it. She then placed the box at the back of the closet.

She felt sober.

**Bolton's**

"Troy, are you okay honey?" Mrs. Bolton asked, walking into his room.

"Yeah...no" Troy sadly sat up on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. B asked.

"Love sucks" Troy said.

"I hear ya" Mrs. B said, smiling. "Love has always sucked for everyone"

"But not in the way it happened to me" Troy said.

"Tell me what happened then" Mrs. B said.

Troy talked about how him and Sharpay kept themselves a secret to the school find out and then yelling at his friends to being heartbroken.

"...And she ran out and that's the last i saw of her" Troy said.

"But you didn't anything?" Mrs. B asked.

"Mom i swear i didn't do anything!" Troy said.

"So you're telling me that you think your friends set it all up?" Mrs. B asked.

"Think about it"

She left the room.

Troy was left reeling for answers, big answers.


	13. Authors Note

**Important.**

**First of All, I hope you guys had a brilliant Christmas. I know i did. I hope you're are all enjoying presents. And partying. Dont drink!**

**Second, as you know many people are jetting off after Christmas.**

**I'm one of them!**

**I'm going to Florida tomorrow morning and coming back on Monday.**

**As you probably guessed, chances of getting on fanfiction is 1 in 100.**

**So please be patient.**

**Further more, Secrets is almost ending. But there might be a sequel coming.**

**I will decide while i'm in Florida.**

**BUT IN YOUR REVIEWS OF THIS A.N:**

**Name(so i can thankyou):**

**Sequel Title:**

**Plot:**

**Couples:**

**I need help for this sequel that might be coming.**

**So please fill out that cheesy form above in your review.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!**

**ZASHLEY&TROYPAY ROCKS!!!!**

**XxZashleyxX xox**

**P.S. Have a great time of these last few days of 2007!!! Memories!!**


	14. Authors Note: Sequel Info

**OMG! Florida was amazing! I got so much stuff. Back in wet England now, man NEW YEARS in 4 hrs and 53 odd mins over here.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 2008!**

**Back to the point.**

**Okay, Parker loved your ideas, Troypaylover4eva your's were cool. xXprettygirlXxXboyfriendXx, Thanks so much! Glad this is your favourite story ever!**

**Name of Sequel: Keep Holding On ( - name after Avril Lavigne's song)**

**Plot: (not the Summary) After a surprise confession from Ryan and Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay are left reeling about their friendship with the others and maybe if they could get back together. To mend things, Sharpay let's everyone come to Lava Springs for a second round. Chad and the Wildcats are left in turmoil after seeing Troy and Sharpay together at night. Ryan and Gabriella make amends with Troy and Sharpay. The gang goes into a huge split and are now at boiling points. Could Chad crush the friendship between Troy and himself? Can Troy and Sharpay live happily ever after?**

**Pairs: Troypay TROYPAY Troypay. Maybe hints of Ryella.**

**Special Thanks to all of you.**

**The sequel could change as we get closer to it.**

**THANKS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	15. Small Talk

**Hey Cool Beans, i never knew that Ashley orginally auditioned for Gabriella. Damn! She could have been kissing Zac! Darn!**

* * *

Sharpay couldn't bring herself out of bed. It was too depressing. 

She couldn't bear to see herself walking into school as girl who's heart had been shattered.

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked.

"Yes?"

"Time to get up"

"I can see your sensitive(!)" She got out of bed.

She dressed herself like she usually did.

But she little under-dressed herself, no real glittery areas on her clothes.

She straightened her hair, leaving it down.

She then went downstairs.

**East High**

As the twins entered the school, the pupils went into immediant silence.

Every single one stared at Sharpay.

She wasn't herself, Ryan summoned the students to get back to what they were doing.

Then in walked the "Jerk."

Now the students had to split. The look that Troy had on his face, the look Sharpay had on her face. They couldn't keep swapping the directions their heads were facing.

As Troy stepped a little closer to Sharpay and Ryan, Sharpay turned and started to run in the other direction.

Troy was shocked, she couldn't stand the sight of him.

Ryan ran after his sister. Feeling the upmost guilty.

* * *

Free Period. 

Tense Basketball training for the Wildcats.

Although Troy was messing himself up.

He missed every lay up, every interception and worst of all every shot!

This was not normal. Especially as his mind was focusing on Sharpay.

"You alright Troy?" Coach asked.

"Yeah Dad, just a little uneasy" Troy replied.

"Why don't you sit out for the rest of practise?" Coach asked.

Troy nodded and walked over to the bleachers, where he had a sip of water. He then thought he could just leave, shower up and find Sharpay.

In which he did.

He walked over to the music room, because he could hear a soft melody.

**(I don't own Avril Lavigne in any way)**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side _

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now? 

He could tell it was Sharpay. She had everything right about the song.

He pressed his head against the door.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do _

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much i need you right now? 

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah _

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah 

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

He opened the door, she sighed after she finished.

"It's a beautiful song Shar" He said.

"Written by a great singer" Sharpay added.

She got up.

"What do you want Troy?" She asked.

"I want you! You're my everything, all i ever wanted. You mean more to me than any basketball scholarship i'd ever get" Troy said.

"But you-" She was cut off.

"I didn't do anything!" Troy said.

She looked at him.

"Then how-"

"I don't know, it was probably a set up"

"Why would my brother do that? He'd never do anything"

"It's not what i was thinking"


	16. I love him, I love him not

**Okay Cool Beans, just a _couple _more chapters to go. Then the sequel is hitting FanFiction! Have a good time reading!**

* * *

"I have to go" Sharpay said, trying to pass him. 

He held onto her hand.

"Shar" He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

She broke away.

"I have to go" She left the music room.

She was uncertain that the kiss was irrelevant.

Troy sighed poorly.

He wanted her back so much.

But she still thought that he cheated on her. But he didn't.

Love sucks!

**Science Lab**

"Ugh, there's no more bunsens left" Taylor said.

"Hold on i'll get some more" Gabriella said, leaving the room.

Bump!

"Oh sorry...there" The blonde figure said, helping Gabi up.

"Oh no, it's okay...Ryan" Gabriella said, staring into his eyes.

They were both lost in trance.

"Uh...going somewhere?" Ryan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, just going to get some more bunsens" Gabriella said.

"I'll go with you" Ryan said.

They were both quiet all the way.

"Ryan" "Gabriella"

"I feel guilty" The both said.

"You do?"

"So do I"

"I felt so down after lying to them both" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, plus i can't lie to my own twin sister" Ryan said.

"I think we should tell them" Gabriella said.

"But what d'you think Chad and Taylor will think?" Ryan asked.

"Well they'll be mad, really mad, but we're doing the right thing" Gabriella said.

"Plus Troy and Sharpay will be even more mad when we tell them" Ryan added.

"So when d'you think we should tell them?"

"Tomorrow"

* * *

**After school.**

**Evans Home**

Sharpay came in with a dozen big daisies.

"What's with all the daisies?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing" Sharpay said, placing them on top of a pile of like 45.

_5 minutes later_

"I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not...Damn! Need more petals!" Sharpay said, throwing the daisy a side.

"He loves me, I love him not, He loves me, I love him...not..." Sharpay said.

"2 down, 43 daisies to go" Ryan said.

"Shush!" Sharpay said.

"I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him...not!!" She said.

"Sharpay you'll have to get rid of these petals" Rya said.

"I love him, I love him not, he loves me, i love him not. I hate him...not but i love him...not" Sharpay said.

"I love him, i love him not" Ryan mocked.

"Shush" Sharpay said. "Last petals counts as my answer"

"I love him, I love him not. Need more petals!"


	17. Held up

**Hey Cool Beans! 2nd till last chapter! The next chap is the last. OMG! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not...I love him" Sharpay pulled off the last petal.

Like she said, the last petal is the answer.

She loves Troy.

She can't say no to him. The kiss he gave her this morning, just made her feel alive.

"Sharpay...petals" Ryan said.

"Oh hush up" She started to gather the petals together.

**Bolton home**

Troy was outside, shooting his baskets.

He got one from the end of his court.

The sound of the swishing was great.

"Nice shot son" Coach said, coming out.

"Thanks" Troy said.

"Your Mom and I are going out for dinner with the teachers" Coach said. "we'll be back at 11"

"Ok" Troy said.

Now he could go to Sharpay's house.

He showered and dressed as usual.

He walked down the road. Sharpay did live near.

"Hey Troy, wanna shoot some hoops?" Chad asked.

"Uh no..." Troy said. "I'm going to a...friends house"

"Really?" Chad asked. "Which friend?"

"Uh...uh...Luke" Troy lied.

"Okay..." Chad said, a little confused.

"Who's Luke?"

_What is this some kind of quiz?!_

"Uh...he's...uh some..." Troy saw Sharpay and Ryan leaving their house, then walked in the other direction. "Uh never mind, i'll just go shoot some hoops with you guys"

He sighed.

* * *

The guys were at Troy's house in the back yard. 

They were have a 3 on 3.

Troy was really bored. He wanted to Sharpay.

"You alright there dude?" Chad asked.

"Uh yeah, just tired" Troy lied.

"You don't look it"

"Nah, i'm just going to get a drink."

He ran inside to get a nice freezing cold bottle of water.

He went back out.

BEEP BEEP

Troy raced to his phone before Chad could.

_I need to talk to you. Sharpay._

Troy was relieved that Sharpay was texting him.

_Like now. _Sharpay texted another message.

_I'm sorry, can't. The guys are holding me up. Troy._

_Tommorrow then? Shar_

_Yes that's perfect, Troy._

"Who were you texting then?" Chad asked.

"Uh it was Luke" Troy lied.

"Luke?" Chad asked.

"Uh...i told him, that we can see him tomorrow" Troy lied again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan was still figuring out how he was going to break the news to Sharpay. 

He knew she would take it so hard.

He picked up his phone.

Gabriella- Hello?

Ryan- Gabriella?

Gabriella- Ryan? How did you get my number?

Ryan- I have my sources

Gabriella (giggles)- Okay, so what do you need?

Ryan- I'm just a little nervous about telling Sharpay and Troy.

Gabriella- Oh I am too.

Ryan- Where shall we tell them?

Gabriella- I don't know.

Ryan- Oh! We should tell them here, at my house.

Gabriella- Okay, it set. I have to go now. Bye

Ryan- Bye

The two hung up.

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.


	18. Confessions and Forgiveness?

**Hey Cool Beans! Last Chapter! OMFG! It's gone with the wind. crys Well, the Sequel Trailer will be up today after this. Loved you guys! Plz review the sequel as you've done with this. Thanks!! ♥**

* * *

Today was the day. The day that Sharpay would confess that she still loves Troy. The day that Ryan and Gabriella will tell Troy and Sharpay about how they planned the break-up.

School went like the wind. Ryan and Gabriella were still nervous.

**Evans Home**

There was knock at the door.

Sharpay answered it.

It was Troy.

"So what do you want?" He came in.

"I need to talk to you" She said.

They sat down on the couch.

"I want to talk to you about...us" She slowly said.

"Us? Friendship us or couple us?" Troy asked.

"Like it matters" Sharpay said.

"I was thinking yesterday about what you told me. And how you told me that i mean more to you thank any basketball scholarship" Sharpay said.

"And?" Troy asked.

"I just wanted to say, I love-" The door swung open.

Ryan and Gabriella walked in.

"Sharpay we need to talk to you and Troy" Ryan said.

"Nice timing Ryan (!)" Sharpay said, disappointed.

"Okay, after we tell you, you're probably gonna kill me so...please don't" Ryan said.

"I'm listening" Troy said.

"Okay, the whole break-up thing was a set up" Gabriella said.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"Chad formed a plan to split you guys up" Ryan re-worded it.

The two were silent.

Quiet as mice.

"So you're saying that everything was lies?" Sharpay asked.

The two nodded, guilty as charged.

"I need some time alone" Sharpay broke into tears and ran upstairs.

"Shar wait!" Troy yelled.

He ran upstairs after her.

Ryan and Gabriella just stood there.

"At least we told them" Gabriella said.

"She's probably gonna hate me for life" Ryan said.

**Upstairs**

"Pay?" Troy asked.

Sharpay was looking outside of the window.

"You okay?" He asked.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

The heat melted into her.

"No" She whispered.

"I just can't believe they did that" Sharpay said.

"Me neither" Troy said.

"And i blame myself for not believing you" Sharpay said.

"Oh no, don't. You were confused" Troy told her.

"Ryan will probably think i'm mad at him, same with Gabriella. But strangely i'm not" Sharpay said.

"I'm far from happy with Chad and the Wildcats" Troy said.

"I forgive Ryan and Gabriella. For owning up" Sharpay said. "I love you Troy"

"I love you too" Troy said.

The two shared a long kiss, before heading downstairs.

"Me and Troy have talked. We've decided to forgive you two" Sharpay said.

"Really?! After what we did?" Ryan asked.

"Don't push it bro" Sharpay said.

"Sorry" Ryan said.

"Friends?"

"Friends"


End file.
